


My Baby Shot Me Down

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Somebody to Die For [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Character Death, Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Shooting Guns, Tissue Warning, loss plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: He would do anything for Erik but probably not like this... not like how it was suppose to end...





	My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and now I'm back starting 2019 with... well more angst but please enjoy

Erik had been known for his violent crimes against humanity. Every inch of his body was tingling with excitement whenever he had killed a human but it wasn't until Charles came and stopped him he had made him realise the truth about this wasn't right, he, however never listens and he continues to do what he loved. But once again Charles stopped him and this time he made sure Erik listened.  
"ERIK I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed loudly; now getting his attention Charles waved Erik over to him, he offered him a place in his heart and he saw the good in him. Erik lowered himself to the ground, his feet touching the floor. He moved closer and closer until they were close enough to kiss each other and so they did. They kissed with burning passion, they kissed as nothing mattered in the world. They were with each other and that was fine with them.

Several years later Erik was on the run from the law and there was nothing he could do about that, he was always the enemy in the eyes of the law, to the government, to everyone else apart from Charles. Charles! He ran, he ran fast and quick back to Charles. Charles was giving a lecture to his students where he had been reading The Once and Future King, a favourite of Erik's, he read on until he heard banging from the front door. He wheeled himself toward the door. He opened it with care where in a moment of worry Charles saw Erik stumbling towards him and fell into his lovers' arms, his eyes stained with tears rolling down from his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Charles said in concern, his eyes widen and his breath raspy. Erik looked up and spoke with such calmness but it still held the tone of fear in his voice.  
"Kill... me" he whispered through tears. His head on Charles's lap. Charles looked surprised, Charles didn't want to kill his lover, his boyfriend, he didn't want to do any of those things, he didn't want to lose the one person he cares about most- apart from his children at the school- and everything that Erik had done, all the people he had killed didn't matter to Charles anymore as his past didn't define him now.  
"I... I can't" he stumbles trying to form the right words.

Erik cries again, his teeth clenched tightly.  
"Please... they want me dead anyway... please... it's better this way" he grunted, he begged. They locked eyes for a moment before crying altogether. Charles had cupped Erik's face, their foreheads touching.  
"Please..."  
"I can't... I can't, don't let me do this" cried Charles begging just as hard. Erik shakes his head and sees the opportunity to slowly take something from his pocket, giving the object to Charles, resting it on his lap. Charles looked down realising that it was a gun, the same gun that Erik tried to get him to use but won't which triggered memories, memories of love and understanding. It was all he needed to be more conflicted. He picked up the gun and clicked it knowing it was still fully loaded with new bullets. Charles looked inside and to his horror they were plastic. Horrible plastic that Erik can't control.  
"I... I can't..."  
"Please... please just try Charles... they'll kill me in worst ways you know that.. so, please... I'm begging you, please. If you truly love me then you've got to let go... let. Me. Go" he said taking each word and matched it was his actions, by taking Charles's hand and closing it on the gun. He felt his fingers on the trigger and with a defeated sigh Charles took this last precious moments with his profound lover to kiss him on the lips.

Like those time long ago their kiss was special and sweet and passionate. The kissed for far too long when Erik pulled away knowing that it's time, it's time too let go. To finally let go of the pain and retreats. Charles took a deep breath knowing that him killing Erik would mean they can't have Erik, he is not theirs to have and so he took the gun in his trembling hands nodding with fear, pain and concern in his heart. He mouthed "I'm sorry" and with one last final goodbye, a kiss farewell and a beautiful thought Charles projected their happiest moments into Erik's mind before he counted back from three in his own head preparing for the moment to come. He had giving in to Erik begging for he was a saver in his own hands than theirs.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Charles had closed his eyes at this moment as he listened to the dull thud of his body falling to the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, the end of the gun smoking. He lowered the smoking gun to see Erik's body, blood pooling out from his body, the blood standing the already polished wooden floor that Hank had worked so hard to keep clean. Erik's eyes were still open and that frightened Charles for it could only mean how it was a quick kill. Charles screamed horrified at what he had done. His students and every other child and teacher in the building heard his screaming. Hank looked horrified at the sight that laid before him. Charles had carefully gotten out of his wheelchair and looked Erik in his eyes, he then lifted his head onto his lap and kissed his lips. They were unresponsive. Charles laid in his warm blood staining his clothes. But he didn't care now that they couldn't harm him yet the knowledge of it was he who pulled the trigger would not be forgotten.

Hank stepped forward listening to the whispers that circulated  through the grounds.  
"Enough! Get back to your classes the lot of you!" He commanded and without a single word, they all went back to their lessons. Charles' class were dismissed and were sent back to their rooms. Hank watched as Charles cried at Erik's lifeless body and so he knelt down levelling himself to face Charles.  
"I'm sorry... but it's probably for the best."  
"Please.. please just leave us alone" he cried and so he does and Hank left.

The government came looking for their fugitive but found nothing as Charles knew a secret they don't, Erik was gone, dead, buried under the earth of the backyard of the school. Charles laid awake that not knowing that someday they'll find out but for now they don't know, it will be their little secret. Just his and Erik's, no one else's. Yet the only thing missing with this wasn't their victory of fooling the government but it was missing his kissed and his hugs and the way he smiles.. his heart was broken. Broken forever.


End file.
